Love Hate Friends
by Your Perfect Little Barbie
Summary: We fell in love it was good but it was all pretend , we went to hate now we're just friends
1. Chapter 1

Love Hate Friends

It started out as love at first sight then turned bad now we decided that we are better of friends.

I guess I had better start from the beginning. It was a cold mid winter day in the tiny town of Fork WA I Isabella Bella Swan had just headed out to school in my big rusty truck and was crawling down the road at less than 15mphs because it was so slippery with ice. When I finally reached school 5 minutes befor the first bell Inoticed something strange around the campus. Everybody was whispering and huddled in little groups. I went up to Angela one of my very few friends here in Forks. "Ang what's going on?" I asked hoping she would answer. "Haven't you heard the Cullens are arriving today," said Angela as we walked toward our first class of the day Science. 55 minutes of sleep later we were allowed out for 20 minutes of short breaktime. All during break everyone was keepign there eyes open for the Cullens. Even the nerds had descended from their hiding place of the library. All break there were no signs of the Cullens except a suspicious silver Volvo parked perfectly perpendicular in a space but nobody judged this as a sign because thy all assumed that a teacher had bought a new car. The bell rang to signal the end of break and we all walked of to our respective classes I headed toward math. I slid into my seat just before the second bell rang. The usually empty seat behind me was filled by a short pixie like girl who looked about 15. The teacher did the register up until she got to C where she abrutly stopped right before she got to Cullen. The girl behind me sighed. The teacher stared at the name for a minute or two before she stuttered out A--li-ce Cul-l-en. "Here Miss" said a beautiful bell liek voice from behind me."Ahh the Cullen's are officially here" I thought. "Bella swan" the teacher called. "Here Miss" I replied. I turned around and Alice smiled at me. "Bella would you like to escort Miss Cullen and her family around campus this week just until they make some proper friends?" the teacher asked in a snide voice hinting at the fact that I only have two friends Ang and Jess. "Of course Miss" I replied. The class speed by after that and before I knew it the bell had rang and everybody else was on their way out the door. I looked up after putting all of my books in my Paramore Riot! bag and saw Alice standing over me smiling scarely at me. I grabbed my bag just as Alice grabbed my arm in an iron tight grip she pulled me out and ran with me faster that any human ever could out to the Volvo where the rest of the unbelievedly beautiful Cullen's stood she bandaged my hands and feet together with duct tape and shoved em in the boot of the car. Before I had time to shut my eyes she had pulled a black peice of material over my eyes.

In a matter of seconds we were speedin down a road at what felt like 700mph. We skidded to a halt I was roughly pulled out of the car and my blindfold removed before me there stood the most dazzleing male ever to grace this earth. He had ruddy , bronze hair and big topaz eyes. He ran with me to the front door to a big white house with a back wll made entirely of glass. He didn't put a key in the door or knock he just walked right in. " Edward you will regret this" said a man who seemed to have suddenly apeared. I knew the guy who was holding me was the one I was mean to love


	2. Chapter 2

ot really My arm was being pulled out of my socket by the one I loved whose name I now knew as Edward. He practically threw me up the stairs , he dragged me into a pitch black closet sized room. I felt pressure on my neck and heard my skin rip under the force of the teeth. Fore , spreading faster and faster getting hotter every second. My eyelids fluttered open , every little crack in the walls were magnified. Beautiful people surrounded me "Bella , Bella please speak," begged Alice. I opened my mouth but the voice that came out didn't sound like my normal voice it was higher breathier , more alluring.

"What am I?" I asked directing the question at the motherly looking woman on my left side. "Bella you are a vampire," the woman explained. Alice the girl from class was standing with her arms around Edward the one I loved. I would have cried but I wouldn't let them see me weak. I rose quickly from my space on the sofa. Walked to the door but was stopped by a dashingly handsome man with honey coloured hair. "Please you can't tell anyone my familys secret," he said. "I would never tell anybody" I said and pushed past him out the door. I thought for a second about where Charlie would be and then it dawned on me the station. I ran straight to the door then I walked in. "Dad!" I shouted because all of the desks where empty. His head popped around the corner of the store room door. "Bella don't come over here please,,"

He begged whilst his head dissappeared around the door again. I walked over quietly to the door and pressed lightly on the handle. The old store room door creaked as I forcefully pushed it open leaning against the wall were Charlie and the new Deputy Melissa Crowfard. Charlie was taking of Melissa's bra whilst fingering her through her panties. "DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my new improved vampire lungs. "Bella I told you not to come in here" Charlie said still fingering Melissa whose eyes had now rolled into the back of her head. "Well excuse me for caring about my Dad" I said in a sarcastic tone. "I had better go and let you take care of that" I said pointing at his huge boner highly visable through his pants. I waltzed out of there and forcefully slammed the door before I had even got to his desk Melissa moans and groans could have been heard all over town along with Charlies grunts. I slid my arm straight across his desk messing up the paper work that he had been working on.

His new macbook was sent crushing to the ground. I then moved onto Melissa's desk smashing pictures and deleting all her files and their back ups. I then walked straight out the door not even bothering to look back. When I got outside I suddenly became aware of the intense burning in the back of my throat. My instincts took over and I ran to a nearby fprest. The first thing I smelt was a herd of dear grazing in nearby pastures.

I bolted over to them and starting with the largest I drained them all dry. When I was done I looked down over my clothes and realised that I hadn't spilt one drop of blood. I looked down at my arm expecting to see my marc jacobs hobo tote but my arm was empty. I realised I must have left it at the Cullens. I raced back to the big house by folowing my scent I knocked loudly on the door. It was when Alice came out with Edwards arm around her waist that my anger returned. I pushed past them into the dining room where the motherly looking vampire was standing by a sink looking out the window.

"Sorry to bardge in like this Mrs. Cullen but I believe I left my Marc Jacobs tote here" I said. "Please call me Esme and if its a purse your looking for your more than likely to ind it in Alice's closet." explained Esme. "Thank you very much" I replied.


End file.
